Breathy Moans, Heavy Hearts and Whispers of Love
by Legacy4Hope
Summary: What if in last week's episode, "It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough," Landon actually confessed to Hope about his plans to leave? Post: 02x7 (EXTENDED scene)


**I'm so excited to finally be able to sit down, a time I don't have several exams I need to study for, and write some Handon. More specifically, that extended scene I promised you. Now unfortunately, it has to be a bit AU because that scene definitely didn't happen like this. Also, I'm going to have to switch some things up to keep it believable and kind of in line with the show, but the Handon goodness will definitely still be there, definitely more so than last episode. I warn you now. This fic is going to be gut-wrenching, insanely emotional and if I succeed, it should tug at your heart strings like nothing has ever before. Because while I'm finally going to write Handon officially making love, it's going to be much more emotional than your average, "get me off" smut fic. Get ready, get so, let's write. **

As his length entered her fully, his eyes immediately widened in surprise**. **_Oh god_. His arms he had propping himself up on either side of her head started to tremble slightly because of how pleasurable the sensation was. _How am I actually here right now?___

The moment she felt his length slide into her, her hips almost involuntarily jolted. She began to spread her legs wider in an attempt to ease the painful feeling of her pelvic muscles literally stretching to accommodate his dick. It didn't work. Or help, at least not by much. _Well, sex is a lot more painful than I____imagined__**.**_"Landon," Hope grit her teeth to stop herself from growling and wrapped an arm around his back, trying to keep his movements little to none,"don't move yet." She raised her head up from her pillow to meet his lips, allowing herself time to get used to his size.

"Hope," Landon breathed against her lips, his tone filled with absolute concern, "are you okay. Am I hurting you?" _I really don't want to hurt her. Should I pull out? _

"I'm okay." Hope murmured quickly, wanting to ease the worries that she knew were no doubt running through his head right now. "It's worth it."

Landon let out a sigh of relief and completely closed the distance between their lips, pressing his mouth against hers lovingly, "I won't move until you're ready, I promise."

Closing her eyes, Hope nodded to his reassuring words and let go of his back, letting that arm fall behind her to rest on the pillow above her head. She trusted he wouldn't move. A sigh escaped her as she waited for the discomfort to pass. Thoughts of her and Landon began to swarm her mind; visuals of her and Landon's several make out sessions, their conversations, both the complicated and the joyful ones. What truly swarmed her, however, were blurry images of Josie and him together, which caused tears to instantly begin pooling in the corner of her eyes. It burned even now. She still felt an ache in her heart every time the mere thought of Josie infiltrated her mind. And her name spilling from Landon's lips caused her a type of searing pain equivalent to someone resting their forearm on a blistering, flaming hot stove, for minutes at a time. She began to wonder if it would ever stop causing her so much agony. _He didn't____remember_**.** She tried to remind herself. _He chose you._ _You need____to let it go. _As if needing to feel him, as if needing to believe that Landon was actually here with her and not with Josie, Hope reached out to grasp some part of him.

He was.

_"So, we're not going to talk about how you walked away from me after we took down the Croatoan?" The point of the needle entered her skin, but she hardly felt it. Her focus was more on her ex-boyfriend's response and attitude. _

_"I didn't have much to say…Welcome back." _

_It was said only as an afterthought, she knew. His forest-green eyes appeared to be darker than usual, though even she could admit that her eyes also took to a darkish color when she was angry. And staring at him now, watching him practically refuse to look up at her, Hope knew that he was unbelievably upset. And if it wasn't for the simulandon sitting next to them, unabashedly professing his deep love for her every few minutes, the possibility that Landon was completely over their relationship would have hit her like a bullet. _

_"Hmm," Hope uttered the sound to make sure her voice didn't sound shaky because she could feel a slight wetness near her eye. _

_Obviously it was her eyes brimming with tears, but she tapped into whatever strength she could find at this moment to keep them at bay. She was Hope Mikaelson. She would not let Landon see how upset she was. She would appear casual, willing to talk but also appear stable, because if Landon wanted to pretend like them being broken up wasn't tearing him apart inside, damn it all to hell if she was about to let him see the hurt in her eyes. _

_She would make damn sure that her voice wasn't going to betray her and showcase her complete vulnerability, a vulnerability that she used to allow Landon to see, "he has plenty to say." _

_"He is my subconscious. He has no filter. I am a complex, evolved being, last time I checked." _

_She was beginning to feel agitated, probably because as each second passed that Landon kept denying what he felt towards her, it just added another second onto Hope having to try to keep herself from falling completely apart. "Evolved people talk to one another." Hope responded snidely, "They don't just stalk off when things get complicated." Her tone was dangerously nearing the point of reaching patronizing. "So, why don't you stop avoiding me?" She was amazed at how soft those words sounded coming out of her mouth. Maybe pretending like she was strong inside instead of seconds away from breaking down was actually working in her favor. _

_"I'm not avoiding you.. We're literally in the same room." _

_"Oh, you know what I mean." Hope wanted Landon to quit walking away from her and to actually look up at her. He had finally turned around and decided to meet her eyes, which caused her voice to come out a little softer, "Just tell me how you feel." _

_This was it. Hope didn't think she could stay strong anymore because if he even mentioned Josie's name, or spoke about his relationship with her, whatever strength she had holding her tears at bay would completely dissolve. _

_She waited with bated breath for his answer. _

_"It's not about how I feel. It's about doing the right thing." _

_She could have laughed with relief because he didn't express his love for Josie, but his words still infuriated her. Did this mean that he was planning to get back with Josie simply because he felt it was the "right thing to do" ? _

_The visual of watching Josie and Landon making out that night, as well as the idea of having to continue to watch them make out in the halls here-on after, caused her sad eyes to turn into a stormy blue as an intense determination hit her. "There is a shelf life of doing the right thing," Landon's green eyes gazing at her with an intensity that even she felt stirring between them caused her voice to tremble slightly, though she pushed on, "but if you wait to long, it's just wrong." Hope practically choked out the last part. And because of his lack of response, she could feel her eyes beginning to water, "So," She shook her head slightly in distress, "you don't have anything else you want to say to me?" _

_"I'm leaving, Hope." _

_Eyebrows raising in shock, her jaw dropped. "What?"_

_Landon let out a tired sigh and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Hope," he started with a whisper, "I can't stay here anymore." _

_"Landon." Hope reached out to touch his shoulder. _

_"No," He snapped loudly, abruptly shaking his shoulder to get her hand off, "You don't understand, Hope. You're the reason I have to leave. I can't stand staying here, loving you," Landon cried out in frustration, as he turned his head to look at her with sorrowful eyes, "wanting you," He breathed, his words not quite coming out audible because of the raw need he was quickly beginning to feel towards her. He quickly shook his head when he felt his body start to lean towards her, almost as if his body knew he wanted to claim her lips before even his mind could process that fact. _

_Breaking their gaze, Landon mumbled his biggest fear, "and having to end up feeling like the bad guy for it around Josie." _

_Her heart broke. Completely shattered, but not because Landon didn't love her. It was because she was the reason for this. She was the reason that Landon was in literal tears. "Landon, baby," For a quick second, she wondered if she still carried the rights to use that word, but she didn't care. Hope immediately took out the needle in her arm,(figuring completing the blood transfusion later wouldn't hurt) and wrapped both of her arms around her ex-boyfriend(whom she still loved deeply). When she felt him struggle to get out of her grasp, she only held on tighter. "It's not your fault." She felt his body begin to shake as he cried, "It's my fault okay. I put you in this situation and I am so sorry about that." She murmured with her head resting on his shoulder. "No matter what anyone says, or what they might say to you in the future, you're the best guy I know, Landon." Tears were starting to blur her own vision, but her strong voice didn't waver. "You need to know that."_

_Hope thought she knew Landon like the back of her hand, but obviously she had been wrong. She should have known that it was never about Landon not loving her. It was actually about Landon's fear of having to become the bad guy, or the "asshole jerk", for breaking Josie's heart. _

_Landon's character; his values and his core ethics, meant absolutely everything to him. She had always known that, mostly because of their several meaningful conversations, but also because of the fact that she knew the kind of guy he was. Now he felt his good character would be tarnished and it was entirely her fault. In all actuality, Hope was starting to feel like the asshole jerk, or rather a bitch. She had a nasty habit of never thinking anything through, nor did she think about what jumping into Malivore could do. She took a huge part in breaking Josie's heart. She's the reason that Landon feels like he's a horrible person right now and she even almost left Raf as a wolf permanently. _

_"Landon, please look at me." Hope pleaded to him softly after a minute of silence. _

_Landon slowly turned his neck around to look at her, their lips now practically inches apart from each other. He immediately noticed how glassy her blue eyes were, obviously a result of present tears. She was completely stressed, anxious and hurt. And although a huge part of him knew that it was because of her own doing, a jolt of pain still shot through him from seeing Hope like that because of how much he loved her._

_Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to close the short distance between their lips. Not so much for him, but for her. And maybe that was the only reason he allowed himself to receive any amount of comfort from her touch. His love for Hope overpowered everything he felt, including the hatred he felt towards himself. _

_"Landon." Hope mumbled his name against his mouth with a shaky voice. _

_He gently shushed her and kept leaning over her body until she fell back onto the bed with his lean body hovering above her. "I know you're sorry," Landon forced a smile onto his face, trying to ease the remorse that he knew was smothering her inside. "And I forgive you." Feeling spent, he let his head fall against the crook of her neck, before he purposely breathed out a few words that he knew would make her heart and body relax,"for anything and everything that needs it okay." _

_"Landon," Salty tears dripped down from Hope's eyes, trickling down her cheek, as intense relief washed over her because of the exact words he chose to use, "I really love you. And I'm so sorry that I do stupid things sometimes without thinking first. But I do love you. Please know that." She whimpered. To him, her tone sounded like a plead, as if she believed he actually thought that she didn't love him. Of course Landon knew that she loved him. That wasn't the issue at hand. _

_If Hope didn't love him, he probably would have connected with his Phoenix side a lot earlier than he had. He still reminded himself everyday that this girl underneath him actually went on a trip to find him without hesitation when he needed her. This girl underneath him, crying because of a mistake she made, had literally concocted a magical bracelet just to be able to locate him if he were ever in any danger. She needed him to feel safe. He had to remind himself that his safety has always been one of Hope's biggest priorities, regardless of how unbelievably sucky it turned out. Landon definitely knew that Hope loved him and he would always love her because of all of those things listed and then some. _

_His own heart still felt extremely heavy though. Doubts about his persona and the upsetting talk he knew that he had to have with Josie soon was threatening to submerge him. But he pressed a gentle kiss against Hope's neck anyways to comfort her. She always came before him. "I know." Landon murmured. "I love you too." And he knew she always would. _

_"Make love to me."_

_Her request came as a shock to Landon. He instantly lifted his head up to stare at her with eyes of uncertainty."Are you sure?" _

_"Deadly." Hope murmured with a sweet smile, purposely using the same word she used when she had asked him to be her boyfriend not that long ago. _

_It didn't take long for Landon to catch on to her little remake, "Well, it's a big decision." He grinned widely. _

_She quirked an eyebrow up playfully, "I know." _

_Landon breathed out in a husky voice, pure need lacing his tone, "You should probably sleep on it." _

_Gazing into his those green eyes she loved so very much, Hope raised her hand up to cup the side of his neck. "Mm, absolutely not." She whispered seductively, her tongue poking out to wet her lips slightly. "I'd much rather sleep with you." She added on as an afterthought, wanting him to lose any ounce of control he might have had left. _

_He held back a needy groan. "In that case, yeah." Landon instantly leaned down to crash his lips with hers, mumbling against her mouth the finishing sentence to their sweet memory, only changing one word, "I'd really love that."_

"Make me yours, Landon."

That was all he needed to hear. Wanting a more comfortable position, as well as complete access to her beautiful body, Landon rolled over onto his side and tugged Hope over with him, making her legs scissor his. She made a whimpering sound when his dick came out of her, but he shushed her with his mouth and grabbed one of her thighs. He raised her thigh higher with one hand and immediately entered her again, earning himself a loud moan of what he assumed to be ecstasy from Hope. He rested his palm over one of her ample breasts and started thrusting his hips gently. "Ooh," Landon's eyes closed as a loud groan escaped his throat at the result of feeling how insanely wet she was. "Hope, my god." He kept up his rhythm, slowly sliding in and out of her wet warmth, completely amazed at how slick she was.

It wasn't painful anymore. It was the complete opposite actually. She felt snug with her back against his chest, feeling his length continue to slide in and out of her with every slow movement he made. It felt so good, unbelievably good. "Landon," Hope moaned softly, her back making an attempt to arch because of the sweet pleasure he was giving her, "tis' so good, so good" Her head tilted back with excessive pants and Landon took that opportunity to capture her lips with his once more. That only caused Hope to cry out. Her cries became more urgent when she felt his tongue lightly graze hers. Hope cupped his face with her hand and kissed him harder, needing to feel his tongue graze hers again. Was this love? Or lust? Could it be both? Hope didn't know, but she did know that the feeling of his tongue softly caressing hers ignited a fire inside of her. "Faster, please faster." She started whining into his mouth, chanting words without even truly processing them first. "Harder."

Did she want Landon to fuck her harder? She didn't know. What she actually wanted was this extremely intense and pleasurable feeling to increase. Hope wanted more. More of whatever he was offering her.

With a deep groan, Landon broke apart from her lips and followed her request. He moved his hands down to grip her hips and soon began to thrust into her even faster. "Fuuuck." He moaned loudly, one hand moving to rest on her stomach. His thrusts were beginning to get extremely sloppy and his groans became louder against her ear.

Landon's breath blowing against her ear, being the result of the continuous gasps he kept making, caused Hope to moan loudly and her legs to tremble. "Landon, GOD." She screamed loudly, as her lower body started to undergo a type of sensation that was unfamiliar to her. Hope had felt her share of pleasure whenever she'd touch herself, but she had no idea that pleasure from Landon could leave her feeling completely insatiable. Her body needed more. She could feel it. "More, Landon." She whined desperately. Only in that moment, Hope couldn't figure out what she needed. She just needed it.

He was seriously trying his hardest not to cum because he wanted her to cum first, but the feeling of Hope's tightness, along with the slick sounds and the sexy, breathy moans emanating from her throat every time he'd thrust back into her, was making his need to cum incredibly strong. "C'mon Hope, let it go." Landon encouraged with an almost strained voice, trying to think of a way to get her to reach her climax faster. He decided to add to her pleasure by using his fingers to rub her clit in circles. His lips also pressed against her collarbone. And that definitely did the trick.

Hope let out a high-pitched cry, her hips suddenly becoming almost locked as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed through her. It was the feeling of her juices squirting down his cock though that made Landon finally gasp and close his eyes tightly, grunting softly as he shot spurts of his release deep inside of her.

For a minute, there was no movement between the two. Hope's heavy breathing was beginning to slow. Landon's exhausted pants against her ear got quieter. Complete silence surrounded them for another few minutes until he finally opened his eyes. His eyes instantly took the view in, saw his hand still pressing against Hope's breast, making him grin against her dampered hair, as he began to caress the flesh gently. Landon was the first to break the silence, "I love you, so so much." He murmured.

The feeling of his fingers grazing her nipple caused Hope's head to fall back into his shoulder blade, a restless sigh slipping past her lips. "Mm." Her body then shifted and she rolled around to face his front, instantly burying her face into his naked chest. She never felt more wanted or loved than she did in this moment.

"U guys, Lizzie is here, probably to take me to the monster dude."

Before Landon and Hope could process simulandon's words, they heard a high pitched shriek, causing both of their eyes to fly open.

"Oh my fucking god!"

**...and that's the end, as it really needs to be for both Hope and Landon's sake, honestly. Lizzie flipped. I LOVED writing it, so so much. If it needs to be explained, in the beginning Hope and Landon were obviously in the start of making love, and the italics are a flashback obviously leading to that big moment. I hope you understood it and I hoped you LOVED it. Yes, I changed things(Landon told her his plan to leave and they didn't finish the blood transfusion, which is probably a good tlhing). Now Hope can fight Clark a lot easier now, so good for her. I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait to write more Handon pieces because I just looove their relationship with everything in me. I didn't have much inspiration to continue writing the piece about Hope and Landon babysitting little Nik, probably because of the events in the show that just took place, but I hope to finish it later. I guess that's it! :)**


End file.
